Poke Yuukai
by tusake16
Summary: For Ash he had no idea what he will happen that night Parody of Vocaloid song Onii Yuukai


_ A/N: I'm A bit of a screenwriter fanatic so expect lots of script like details_

_ I do not own POKEMON __and Warning to the fact this is a parody of the Vocalold song __ONII YUUKAI _

_ **Location: Beach **_

**_ Scene: Ash lying next to May on the beach blanket _**

Ash, you seem depressed! Are you okay?" a sweet voice belonging to May  


asked her Best friend, Ash. "Do you want to talk? Let's go up to my room."

Ash, however, only responded with tired eyes, more gray than haze at that time, instead of an answer. May got an idea. She open for the cooler and pulled out a Popsicle.

"Here, Ash, your favorite Choco Ice cream! Eat it, and hopefully it will cheer you up from whatever is making you so depressed" May giggled as she waved around the delicious looking item. Ash's eyes grew big and instantly lit up. He took the ice cream and rubbed May's cheek. She sighed longingly as he returns back to the house .

"Oh, I was hoping he would do something, like… kiss on the lips or the forehand. Or hug me. Or maybe whisper into my ear, thank you..." May pouted. "He just doesn't know how much I love him. I want to wake up with him in the mornings, just having his sexy face and smile as the first thing to my eyes. I guess time will tell for now."

_** Location: Inside the Bedroom of the Beach house **_

_** Scene: Ash's Bedroom in the late afternoon**_

The discouraged brunette shuffled into the Ash's room.

In the room Ash still sleeping, Dawn and Misty were already in there watching him sleep.

Ash seemed to have a peaceful and smiling face and seem to have a good dream in process.

"Oh, Dawn," Misty sighed. "Doesn't Ash's face look soft and warm in the sunlight from the window?"

"I don't care about that," Dawn grinned deviously. "I just want him to hear something that painful and fluid. If wishful thinking were real, that would be fantastic!"

"Ugh…" May growled as she heard the two converses about her "Secret Crush". "He's mine! and mine alone!"

"Oh…" Dawn sighed. "I want to dye his bedsheets a deep color; Our blood would be the dye…"

"If I could just lick upon the skin on his neck, I would leave marks I can do anything I please," Misty drooled.

At the moment Ash awakes from his nap and smiled at the three girls in the room as May approached closer into the room. Ash proceeded to get off the bed and leave the room as May stopped Dawn from trying to stab him with a razor she picks off from the table. Dawn pouted at the brunette as Misty left to look out the window. May sat down, and grabbed her yellow pencil. She wrote on a pad of paper, "I LOVE YOU 4EVER" but pressed so hard, her pencil shattered into 2 pieces.

"May, you love Ash too, don't you?" Misty turned to look at May, who looked rather surprised.

"Yes… Why you ask?" May blushed and asked.

"We saw you writing, giving him ice cream, and you stopped me from injuring him," Dawn giggled. "Misty and I are planning to steal his innocence tonight. Care to join us?"

"You mean I can…" May stared at the two, bewildered. She Giggled.

"Of course."

_** Location: The Penhouse Bed **_

_** Scene: The evening where Ash no longer is now a boy**_

"Aaah!" Ash yelled out as he awoke from a nightmare. He breathed heavily, staring wide-eyed at his wall. "I dreamt it again… That everyone… disappeared…" he shook with fear and sadness. "I can't keep having this nightmare, right?" He reassured himself as he adjusted his signature hat. He felt something tugging on his hoodie. "Huh?" He turned to look at whatever was holding his hoodie. A scream erupted from Ash's room as the three girls finally got what they wanted.

"The next morning without you, everything just the same …" Dawn whispered under her breath.

"Shame that you finally a man just the night before, oh, what a pity!" Misty smiles, seemingly reading to May and Dawn.

"What happened to him… was just an accident!" May smiles at her surroundings: Brock is talking to Gary and Cilan and Iris is drinking some tea.

As the three girls, Dawn, Misty, and May left the room giggling smiling and waving to the others, unknown to them, Iris worriedly looked at the clock, then to the direction of Ash's room.

"Is he sleeping?"

_**What happened to Ash is up to you Viewers but if you want comment if you want a rewrite with multiple Endings or keep it the way it is **_


End file.
